Cattle owners and other livestock owners have a variety of products they use to prepare their animals for shows and competitions. The owners use products and devices such as hair clippers, shampoos, lotions, polishes, and brushes. The animals also must be washed and dried to keep them clean and ready for showing.
A device used to dry off livestock after they have been washed is called a livestock blow dryer. These are large blow dryers containing a relatively large blower motor or motors which blow air onto the animal to dry the animal after being cleaned.
Among the problems with these devices are that they do not efficiently blow an optimal amount of air onto the animal, and they do not heat the outgoing air very much. For these reasons it can take a long time to dry an animal.
Another problem is that the machines are used in fairly rugged environments and thus are exposed to damage from the animals and/or from the harsh environment. One common form of damage in current blow dryers is that the air filters can break or get knocked off.
Thus, there is a need for an efficient, sturdy, livestock blow dryer which can dry an animal quickly while eliminating these problems.